


Something in the Air

by katmarajade



Series: Second Cup [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, F/M, Pregnancy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katmarajade/pseuds/katmarajade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first snow brings more than Zach ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> This wound up being more Zacharias character development than actual pairing, but I can't bring myself to be sorry, because I sort of love this Zach. This is a companion piece to _Second Cup_ but can be read without any knowledge of that 'verse. It is a prequel (taking place in the days right before _Second Cup_ ) but was written afterwards as a bonus gift for a dear friend.

The first snow arrived unseasonably early that year, and Zach felt like a school boy as he kept peering out the window, wishing he were outside darting around and trying to catch the tiny, lazy flakes that were spinning though the darkening afternoon.

He found himself cleaning the same coffee canister for the third time and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Angie!" he called over to his star barista, who was adding whipped cream to a couple of hot cocoas.

She glanced up at him, shooting him a quelling look, while reaching for the chocolate sprinkles. He pursed his lips and grudgingly waited for the doe-eyed couple to leave with their drinks before continuing.

"Angie," he repeated and she looked up again in exasperation.

"Yes? What on earth is the matter with you today, Scrooge McTwitcherson? You've been weird for the last hour. Weird _er_ ," she amended.

"I need to get out of here for a bit. Can you manage the shop?"

"Gee, can I handle this madness alone?" She gestured to the one man who was huddled at a table, nursing his third cup of Zach's favourite Ethiopian Sidamo, roasted just slightly hotter than usual for a warm, smoky bite to complement its typical smoothness. It was always quiet at this point in the afternoon, after the lunch breaks and before people left work.

"Go, but remember that you promised me you'd hire another barista. I have to have Thursdays off. It's really important to Alicia and you promised. I'm not coming in on Tuesdays starting next week, so you'd best find someone soon."

"Yeah, yeah," Zach muttered, pulling on his tattered yellow and black scarf. A friend had knitted it for him during sixth year and had been so proud of her accomplishment. Zach might be rude at times, but his loyalty to his friends was one of the few things that could override his urgent need for blistering honesty. He still wore the scarf with its uneven stripes and fraying ends, not only as a tribute to his friend who had not made it through the war, but also because Marietta had told him that that was what had made her finally agree to go out with him.

(Zach had followed her around like a puppy for nearly a year before that point. When he found out that it had been something as simple as a scarf that finally changed her mind, he had kicked himself for not telling the story sooner.)

He would find another barista soon. He had been meaning to do it for weeks, but he truly hated interviewing potential employees. Unfortunately, he was not exactly well-liked in wizarding society. People still held a grudge because he hadn't blindly followed that Boy Wonder Potter. Instead he'd asked questions and tried to uncover the truth—like any _sane_ person should have. He had a few close friends—the few people who saw past his really awful first impression (and generally second ... and often third) to see that underneath he was actually a decent sort of bloke. People expected Hufflepuffs to be overly cheerful pushovers and those were definitely not the characteristics that had got him so sorted. Rather, he was a staunch realist and extremely loyal—to those who proved they deserved it.

He had done a few interviews when he and Marietta had first opened the shop and the barely hidden disdain had humiliated him. For a week after that, he'd been an absolute bear to everyone. Until Angelina had showed up, walked right up to the moody espresso machine, fixed it, and made him the best cappuccino he'd ever had.

_"I interview like shite, so can we cut the crap, pretend we did the whole proper back and forth, and just tell me I'm hired?"_

_"You really want to work here? You don't have any problems with people? Because most Gryffindors I know have been judgmental arseholes, and while I might be able to weather a sporting spot of animosity, if you hurt my wife—even look at her wrong—I will make sure you regret it."_

_"Noted. And I don't care what other people think. Not all Gryffindors are revolutionaries and zealots, you know. And while we're on the page of_ don't you dare hurt my girl _, I want similar assurances. Remember Alicia? Tall, gorgeous Gryffindor in my form? She's my girlfriend and the love of my life and I don't want to work with anyone who might have a problem with_ that _."_

"Johnson, you've got yourself a job."

Now she needed Thursdays for something personal that had to do with Alicia. Zach had to make it work or else he'd be manning the counter, and people skills were definitely not part of his skill set.

He trudged down the street, tumbling snowflakes sticking to his blond hair and melting on his nose. He was so caught up in worrying about hiring new people and what was going on with his best employee that he didn't hear his name being called the first time.

Marietta chased after him and he smiled as he watched her bound toward him. She was one of the only people on earth who could turn Zach into something resembling warm and cuddly. She was beautiful, as always. Her reddish-gold curls were flaring out under a light blue hat and her cheeks were flushed. Her eyes sparkled and she gave him a toothy smile.

Because she wasn't usually one for public displays of affection, Zach was a little surprised when she pulled him into a hug right there on the street.

"Well, thank you, love. Now what was that for?" he asked.

"I got some good news today," she said, beaming.

"Yeah?" he asked, curiously racking his brain for possibilities.

Stepping close, she snugged her arms around his waist. Looking up at him, she whispered, "I'm pregnant."

Zach's eyes grew comically large and he sputtered. "What? What? How, er, I mean when ... what?"

Marietta had been longing for a baby since they'd been engaged. Zach had always tried to give his wife everything he could to make her happy, but that was one thing that hadn't happened. She had read everything she could on fertility and tried potions that her mother touted, charms that her best friend Cho swore by, and even a slew of disgusting herbal supplements that she had discovered in a Muggle magazine. It was a mark of just how much Zach loved her that he'd gamely swallowed (with only mild grousing) the nasty green shots of some herb and grass blend that Marietta swore was supposed to do something to his swimmers. The stuff had been foul—and Zach felt pretty solid in his judgment, as he'd been subjected not once but twice to the litmus test of nasty beverages: Skele-Gro.

Now, after four years of trying, she had her wish. They were going to be parents.

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed, the news finally sinking in. He picked up Marietta and spun her around, her curls flying around her laughing face. Grins on both their faces, he kissed her soundly.

One thing at a time. Right now, her hair glimmering under the street lights and sparkling with snow, sharing with him their future, this was all that mattered.  



End file.
